


Buffy Marathon

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and gang flee Silas after ep36. This is for the CarmillaHollidays event for Annapopplewells' prompt: Laura & gang are having a Buffy marathon; Carmilla might have a few critiques. Gen or any pairings welcome! Fanfic. Hollstein. LaFerry. ZetaSociety. Merry Xmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set after ep 36. I hope you enjoy it and Merry Xmas.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the webseries Carmilla or any of its characters.

They had defeated the dean and her cult of vampires, but not the big bad that the dean served, and were on the run from Silas University. Perry and Laf weren’t planning to go home for Reading Week as their families were out of town so Laura invited them to stay with her and her dad for the week. Danny and Kirsch decided to go with them too, not wanting to be away from their friends who knew what had happened at the university, worried something might happen.

The six of them packed their bags and drove in Danny’s van to Laura’s but it was a long journey and they had to stop at a motel when it got dark. Danny and Kirsch shared a room, LaFontaine and Perry shared a room and Carmilla and Laura shared a room. Laura found out the same day as her 36th recording that LaFontaine and JP were not dating, and Perry found the idea absurd.

They both made it abundantly clear that LaFerry was sailing when they kissed for several minutes in front of their friends. They got their keys from the front desk and climbed the stairs to their rooms. They managed to get three rooms in a row, three doubles. Each couple entered their rooms and unpacked for the night. Laura unpacked her nightwear and bathroom supplies and Carmilla did the same. They changed into their nightwear one at a time in the bathroom like usual.

“Do you...uh...do you have a side of the bed?” Laura asked as Carmilla walked out of the bathroom.

“Sleep wherever you want to Cupcake” Carmilla answered, kissing Laura on the top of her head. Laura climbed into bed on the right side; Carmilla got into bed on the left and wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulders.

“With escaping Silas and everything, we haven’t been able to talk...about us...” Laura started.

“What about us?” Carmilla asked, having an idea of where this was going but wanting to see what Laura would say.

“Well I know normally people go on several dates or something first, but we’ve been friends for a while now, and with the big bad around the corner, who knows when we’ll get a date...so...uh...are we girlfriends?” Laura rambled.

Carmilla kissed her softly on the lips and responded, “I want to be, if you want to”.

“Yeah I want to” Laura replied. Laura captured Carmilla’s lips in another loving kiss, but just as they deepened it, there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart and Carmilla sighed, rolling her eyes at the interruption. “At least they knocked this time” Laura commented as she got out of bed to open the door to their friends. Danny, Laf, Perry and Kirsch walked over to the bed and chairs and found seats.

“Let’s watch Buffy” Danny suggested. Laura shut the door behind them and put in some popcorn. Everyone agreed to watch Buffy, so Carmilla got Laura’s DVDs out of her girlfriend’s bag and put the correct disk into Laf’s laptop, putting that on the table at the end of the bed for everyone to watch. Carmilla climbed back into bed.

Laura poured the popcorn into a bowl, got drinks for everyone, handed them out and got back into bed. Carmilla played the next episode for them to watch, Once More with Feeling. Laura sang along with Buffy, Carmilla sang along with Spike, Danny with Anya, Kirsch with Xander, LaFontaine with Tara, Perry with Dawn, Willow and Giles, because Willow and Dawn don’t sing a lot in it.

As they sang the songs they would look at their partner. They got to the part where Buffy went to Spike’s crypt, when Carmilla scoffed and commented, “What kind of vampire falls in love?!” before realising what she had said. Laura turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and moved away, out of Carmilla’s embrace, to look Carmilla in the eyes. “That’s not what I mean. What kind of idiot falls for the slayer? They’re enemies!” Carmilla explained.

“Mmhm” Laura hummed, annoyed.

“You know I love you Laura” Carmilla told her, brushing a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear.

Laura turned to face her with a small smile on her face, “I know, it just kinda hurt” Laura admitted.

“That wasn’t my intention cupcake. I wasn’t talking about me” Carmilla reassured her, “I love you with all that I am”.

“I love you too” Laura replied and kissed Carmilla lovingly. They kissed for several minutes until a cough interrupted them.

“Do you want us to go?” LaFontaine asked when they had caught Laura and Carmilla’s attention.

“No stay, we’ll behave” Laura told them. LaFontaine turned back to the laptop and settled back next to Perry. Carmilla huffed in complaint next to Laura and rested her head on Laura’s shoulder. Laura put her arm around Carmilla and whispered in her ear, “I’ll make it up to you” before kissing her on her temple. While they had been talking Perry had kindly put the episode on pause and she resumed it now.

Carmilla sang along with Spike looking at Laura the whole time. “Except don’t let me rest in peace, accept my love” Carmilla whispered.

“I do” Laura whispered back. They watched the rest of episode, everyone still singing along. They watched three more episodes of Buffy before deciding to turn in for the night. After the episodes Danny, LaFontaine, Perry and Kirsch left to go to their rooms, LaFontaine took their laptop with them, having returned Laura’s disk to her.

Carmilla and Laura settled down to go to sleep. At first they lay separate on either side of the bed, but they couldn’t sleep. “Carm” Laura checked to see if she was asleep.

“Yeah cupcake” Carmilla replied.

“I’m cold” Laura said. It was a lie and they both knew it, but Carmilla moved to wrap her arms around Laura from behind.

“Better?” Carmilla asked.

“Much” Laura answered. Carmilla pressed a soft kiss to Laura’s shoulder and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Laura woke up suddenly from a bad dream, panting, sweaty and disorientated. “It’s ok Laura, it was just a dream” Carmilla murmured into her ear.  
“Carm? Thank god! You were dead, in my dream you were dead!” Laura cried, clinging onto Carmilla for dear life and burying her head in her chest. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura securely.

“I’m not dead cupcake, just un-dead. I won’t leave you again I promise” Carmilla told her and held her tightly. Laura pulled back slightly, looking into Carmilla’s reassuring eyes. She kissed Carmilla lovingly and parted only when she needed air. Carmilla leaned back against the headboard, taking Laura with her and Laura began to relax in Carmilla’s embrace.

“I love you Carm” Laura said.

“I love you too Laura” Carmilla replied.


End file.
